Rare Affection
by Project Shadow
Summary: ShadowxAmy. Shadow and Amy are dating and Sonic is jealous. Can Shadow and Amy stay together when a certain blue hedgehog is trying to intervene?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not Own Shadow the Hedgehog or Amy Rose or any Sonic Team related characters. But if I owned Shadow I'd just hug him lots and tickle his chest fur

**Chapter One**

Sonic watched the pink hedgehog; he couldn't help but stare at her. She was beautiful, but not his. He had been too late when he had let her know his feelings, Shadow had already 'moved in' and stolen her heart, not without making her work for his affections though and he knew Shadow wasn't openly affectionate with Amy, but Amy was smitten with the dark hedgehog. Why she accepted the challenge, when Sonic himself was willing to be openly affectionate and willing to do so anywhere and anytime, puzzled him. Sonic frowned, he wasn't happy that they were together, he felt as though Shadow had taken what was his, but he couldn't do anything to tear the two apart; Amy would hurt him badly if he just told her to, not that he would anyway, Amy would most surely not talk to him ever again. A grin fluttered across Sonic's lips; if he came up with a plan where he could split them up whilst staying alive and make Amy come running to him. The grin on his face turned into a devious smirk, he knew the two hedgehogs always went out on a Friday night, maybe, just maybe, he could try and split them up by using their own actions against them... Studying them when they were out on a date. As he continued to watch the petite hedgehog, he noticed a stunning smile, one that used to be reserved for him, cross her face as she suddenly turned her head to her left. Sonic's emerald eyes scanned to where she was looking and watched with untamed jealousy as the object of his Amy's affection was walking steadily towards her. Sonic could feel the jealousy overwhelming his common sense; it should be him walking towards her getting that huge smile, not the black _faker. _The jealousy got even more to handle when he watched Amy give the black and red hedgehog a tight, loving hug and a kiss on the cheek. Sonic turned his attention to his rival; Sonic noticed that Shadow didn't exactly hug the pink hedgehog back but he held her waist loosely. An evil grin spread across the blue hedgehog's face, maybe Shadow's dislike for public affection can be turned into something bigger than it actually was... With the same grin on his face Sonic walked away from the still hugging couple, devious plans running though his head.

---

Amy sighed in content as Shadow returned the little kiss on the cheek. She knew he hated doing anything 'couple-y' outside of their own homes, but he was getting more comfortable with it as their relationship got deeper. Amy's mind wandered to when she had first invited Shadow in; his face had been a picture when she had snuggled up close to him and kissed him on the lips. A smile covered her face as she remembered the kiss he had returned, he had placed a lot of emotion into that simple kiss, that Amy didn't actually care that he didn't do anything couple like in public. Getting Shadow to believe that however, was a completely different ball park. He had told the pink hedgehog on numerous times that he would never be overly affectionate, not even when they were alone, but Amy could see that he was beginning to 'lighten up'. As they moved apart Amy went to grip his hand, which Shadow instinctively pulled away as soon as her delicate fingers touched him. Amy looked up at him and he gave her an apologetic look, before he offered it to her. Amy readily took his warm gloved hand in hers and held on tightly. She knew she was in love with the onyx hedgehog, but the question that always tormented her mind was: Does he love her? Amy shook her head, which Shadow gave a questioning look at. Amy shook her head and gave one of her dazzling smiles again.

"What do you want to do?" He asked, keeping his eyes solely on her. That was the best thing about Shadow. He noticed that Amy had worked hard to get him and them to where they were, and Shadow respected her for that. He was only interested in her and her alone. Which she concluded made him better for her, which is why she had left Sonic to his own devices. Sonic had made her cry when he had _finally_ released his true feelings for her; she had of course gone running to Shadow, leaving the blue hedgehog to follow her. Amy wasn't sure why it had taken the blue blur so long to figure things out, but she was happy and she was relatively sure Sonic was happy for her too.

"I don't know" She replied, blushing when she noticed Shadow waiting patiently for an answer and obviously had been during her daydreaming. "What do you want to do?" Shadow shrugged, Amy smiled and put her free hand on his cheek. "Want to get a bite to eat?"

"Sure" He shrugged again and Amy had to stop herself from sighing at him. "Where?"

"There's this cool little cafe up the street... What do you think?" Amy suggested, Shadow nodded without even a grunt of approval and started walking towards where she had pointed. Amy walked beside him, making sure the grip she had on his hand was firm and loving. She knew Shadow wouldn't appreciate her doing anything more than holding his hand, but Amy also knew that she would never revert back to her old ways, she wouldn't shriek at Shadow the way she used to screech at Sonic, She had grown up, and maturing had lead her to Shadow and she could not imagine being this happy with Sonic.

---

New Story. -Smile- Next Chapter will hopefully be longer. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not Own Shadow the Hedgehog or Amy Rose or any Sonic Team related characters. But if I owned Shadow I'd just hug him lots and tickle his chest fur

Feedback on feedback

**Shaddiesgirl101: **Awh thankies! You wouldn't think that i'm not a romantic person! XD Enjoy!

**Albino and Hyper: **Yep! They do! Thankies :) Enjoy!

**Denied Luv: **Sorry it's late. It's been a hectic writers block! Enjoy!

**Arcanumpanthera: **Heehee! Sorry it's late! Enjoy!

**Ultimate Life Form Cutie: **Will do. Enjoy!

**Mary-Sue Hedgehog: **:) There will be loads more ShadAmy moments later :) Enjoy!

**DarkAngel Rose XS: **Yeah, I'm a bit of a none-PDA person myself. XD - Will do! Enjoy!

**Darkrose76: **Yeah, I noticed it was too, I just think 'that's a good place to end it' and then curse when it's only a page long! -Sweat drops- lol, Sonic is wierd XD Enjoy!

**Dash the Hedgehog: **Thankies. Sorry it's late! Enjoy!

**Lucidangel514: **Awh thank you:3 Sorry this is late! Enjoy!

**Shadow Fan: **Here we go:) Enjoy!

**(A/N: I am sorry. This just slipped to the back of my mind, with writers block -Cringes- Hopefully now, updates will be more frequent!)**

**---**

**Chapter Two**

Shadow's attitude hadn't changed, he knew it and no matter how long his girlfriend stared at him with a smile covering her face, wasn't going to change his mind, no matter how cute she looked. He spared a glance at her and deep in her eyes he saw that she wanted something. He shifted uncomfortably under her gaze before he tore his eyes away. He felt her free hand on his shoulder and Shadow instantly knew what she wanted and he wasn't quite sure what it entailed. He knew he was moderately affectionate when they were alone, but in public... He knew people would look. Not that that annoyed him or scared him, it was just that he didn't like it, no matter if he was involved or not, but he must admit he was getting better at allowing her to hold his hand and touch him in public, he believed that affection is private, a special between the two people involved. He knew Amy couldn't or wouldn't understand why, but he didn't want to explain it to the pink hedgehog, it wasn't something she'd like to hear and Shadow knew she'd take it the wrong way. Probably yell at him and say that the black hedgehog didn't love her. Which to some extent was true, he found her tolerable and gorgeous; but love? Shadow the Hedgehog couldn't love, could he?

---

Amy saw Shadow deep in thought, she decided to stop trying to make him smile at her, she realised that if Shadow was going to smile at her, he'd do it of his own accord; not because she was practically bullying him into it. She believed she loved the ebon hedgehog and if only he could tell her how he felt about her. Sonic had; but he had been too late and there had never been an awkward conversation between the two until then, telling Sonic she'd moved on was the hardest thing she had ever done. Amy knew Sonic wasn't the kind of guy to just say what he did, but if Sonic could do it, so could the dark hedgehog! Unfortunately for Amy, that decision was up to the onyx hedgehog. Sighing quietly to herself, she gave Shadow's hand a loving squeeze. A smile covered her face when she felt his hand return the pressure. Amy opened her mouth to speak, but Shadow beat her to it

"Where would you like to go tomorrow evening?" He asked, Amy gave a shrug but an idea hit her

"What about that new Chinese place on the high street?" She asked him, Shadow shrugged

"Sure" He muttered. He personally didn't care for Chinese food, but if his girlfriend wanted to go, he'd put up with it. Amy gave her ebony boyfriend a loving smile; she knew Shadow went to most places with her when he hated them. Amy just thought it showed how much he cared for her. Giving him a loving hug, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. A smile passed over the black hedgehog's features, Amy would never kiss him on the lips in public, In all honesty, it's what he really liked about her; but sometimes her understanding really annoyed the hell out of the onyx hedgehog.

"So, what time?" Amy asked, bringing Shadow out of his thoughts. The ebon hedgehog shrugged

"I have to make reservations first," He replied, his careless tone bothered the pink hedgehog, but she decided not to say anything until later.

"So you'll call me with the details?" She asked giving his hand a tight squeeze, Shadow's ruby eyes travelled to her emerald ones as he gave her a short nod. "Thank you. Now; I should go, I've got errands to run," The onyx hedgehog gave another short nod. Amy smiled at him knowingly, wrapping her arms around him briefly; she leant up and gave him a quick kiss. Shadow shifted his arms around her and held her for a few moments before he gently pushed her away. "See you later" Shadow let a faint smile cross his lips

"Bye" Amy gave him a smile in response before she walked ahead of him. Shadow watched her go, faint smile still etched on his lips.

---

Sonic watched the onyx hedgehog from his vantage point in a tree. He smirked when the ruby eyes looked straight to him, glaring through the tree's canopy. The blue hedgehog jumped down and approached the other male, smile on his face. Shadow watched as his rival approached him, an unimpressed look dancing in his eyes. Sonic knew he had to coax the name of the restaurant from the other hedgehog by either sweet talking or make Shadow say it without the hero having to try.

"Shads!" He greeted, earning a scowl from the other male. Shadow began walking away from his girlfriend's ex-crush. Sonic huffed and zipped in front of the walking onyx one.

"Faker, what exactly do you want?" Shadow asked, a malicious tone hidden in his question. Sonic smiled at his rival, intent on getting the answer he wanted from the ebon hedgehog. "Or are you going to insist on staring at me like an idiot?" the blue heroes smile faltered before he let a fake laugh fall from his lips.

"I just wanted to talk, that's all" Sonic said nicely, trying to coax the other hedgehog into a conversation

"Go to your two tailed rodent friend then. I'm busy" Shadow spat, sidestepping the hero, making his way towards the exit of the park, growling when the emerald eyed impostor appeared in front of him, halting his progress.

"What are you doing?" Sonic asked, getting in the other male's face. Shadow gave the hedgehog a deadly glare

"None of your business" Racing away from the annoyance of the blue one, he ran out of the park and onto the high street. Coming to a skid outside the Chinese restaurant, he walked in; unaware that a certain cobalt hedgehog was watching, an evil smirk etched on his lips. _So that's where they are going..._

---

o.O Uhoh! Evil Sonic! _Next Time: Sonic goes to see Amy and Sonic follows the two on their date._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not Own Shadow the Hedgehog or Amy Rose or any Sonic Team related characters. But if I owned Shadow I'd just hug him lots and tickle his chest fur

Feedback on feedback

**Ultimate Life Form Cutie:** Thank you:3

**Autumn Nocturne: **Awh, Thank you so much. Yeah, I get ahead of myself and miss simple flaws. I'm going to try and make Sonic IC for when he's with others but I'm afraid he's going to be OOC when he's on his own.

**Shaddiesgirl: **Thank you:3

**Icy Shayde: **Awh, Thank you very much. X3

**All Apologies: **Thank you!

**Mary-Sue Hedgehog: **Lol, Thank you. He is planning... something... X3

**.B.R. Naruto and KH Lover: **Thank you!

**Spoiled Martian: **Thank you so much! X3 Sorry for the wait.

**DarkPredatorPrincess: **Thank you! X3 Sorry for the wait.

**(A/N: I apologise. I had MAJOR writers block, I didn't know a jealous Sonic was so hard to write about XD)**

**---**

**Chapter Three**

After Sonic had found out where the couple were going, all he had to do was find out what time they were going; the blue hedgehog couldn't face Shadow for that information, the onyx hedgehog would, most likely, beat the living daylights out of the other male for following him and butting in on his personal life. Leaning back on the green sofa in Tails' front room, the hero mulled over what had happened over the last few months. He knew he had messed with her emotions and now he was paying the price. That black faker was ruining everything, he vividly remembered the pink female running to Shadow when he had finally plucked up the courage to tell her his true feelings; his heart almost stopped when she had thrown her arms around the onyx male and when he _returned_ the hug, Sonic's jaw hit the floor. As he remembered, anger bubbled through him, even more so when he remembered what Shadow had done after Amy had explained why she was upset; the faker had _kissed_ her! Now furious, he jumped up from his seat, why he had to remember that part was beyond him, especially the quick response _his_ rose gave. He would and could not stand by and let Shadow kill the feelings he knew Amy still had for him. _I know, I'll go and see her! Maybe start to put doubtful thoughts of Shadow's motives in her head. _The blue blur smirked to himself; Shadow's lack of affection to Amy was going to be his downfall. Moving to the front door, he passed his best friend without a word, blanking the fox' questioning look. He was on a mission, and by God nothing was going to get in his way; not even Shadow the Hedgehog.

Running towards the pink hedgehog's accommodation, Sonic vaguely wondered what her reaction was going to be when he arrived on her doorstep; he secretly hoped he would get a reaction like he used too, but he knew she would never betray Shadow; she was strong-willed and that's what Sonic loved her for. Skidding to a stop outside a lovely two storey house, His emerald orbs read the name _'Amy Rose'_ in pink italicised letters on her letterbox. A smile crossed his face as he remembered the day she bought the house, she had immediately plastered her walls with pictures of him; it was a fond memory and one he would always remember. As he began the short walk to her front door, he paused as he went to knock on the wooden surface, _What if Shadow is here?_ The mere thought of his adversary being in Amy's house made him think twice about visiting her. He scowled at the door, if he wanted to see his friend he could, the onyx hedgehog could go to hell. Clipping his knuckles on the door, he waited with baited breath, awaiting either Shadow or Amy to open the wooden door. As the locks on the door began to unlock, he desperately wished for the latter. When his emerald eyes greeted a pair of the same colour, a relieved smile forced its way onto his lips

"Hey Ames!" he almost shouted, a little bit too excitedly. Amy blinked a few times in shock, but when she realised who it was, a smile bloomed on her lips.

"Sonic!" She said happily, rushing forward to give him a friendly hug. Sonic's cheeks flared, but as soon as she released him, which was a little too soon for the hero's liking, she ushered him into her abode "So, what brings you here?" The blue hedgehog blinked at Amy's direct question, she'd never been that direct before. He looked at her attire and the reason dawned on him - she was waiting for Shadow

"Just came by to tell you I..." words caught in his throat as he got a glimpse of her new front room. There was now only one picture of him and that was in an entire group shot. There were five of Shadow, two on his own and three where he was with Amy; a slight, rare smile on his face. White hot anger ran through him again, but he forced himself to smile again.

"Tell me what? Look Sonic, I don't mean to be rude, but this is going to have to be a quick visit. Shadow is picking me up soon" she said, fiddling with her bracelet. Sonic frowned, but nodded.

"I just wanted to say that I don't see what Shadow's got that I don't" Sonic pouted. Amy's smile vanished and she stared at the other hedgehog in shock.

"What?" She responded, disbelief evident on in her tone. Anger swiftly took pride of place on her delicate features and she tried not to raise her voice "How dare you ask me that question! You know why I'm with Shadow, why can't you just see that I'm happy? Because Sonic, I thought you were genuinely happy for me, but I guess I was wrong. I want to be your friend, I _really_ do, please don't make me throw that away" she sounded upset, but what confused the blue blur were the lack of tears. He blinked a couple of times, taking in what the rose hedgehog had just said. Jealousy reared its head as he gazed at her, she looked absolutely divine in the ankle length, purple dress, but he knew she was dressed up for Shadow and not him. Hanging his head, he walked to the door

"I'm sorry Amy. I still want to be your friend. I want nothing to come between our friendship," Sonic muttered. Walking out of the door, his face turned dark as he finished his sentence off to himself "Even Shadow"

---

Amy sat at her kitchen table, Sonic's words running through her mind, she was upset at his disregard for her relationship with Shadow and their friendship. She just wanted to see Shadow and hug him, not caring that he would be annoyed at the public display of affection. The rose hedgehog sighed, if her boyfriend didn't arrive soon she'd go and meet him halfway; she needed her beau, the blue blur's words were beginning to embed themselves in her brain and she _needed_ to listen to her onyx hedgehog's voice to dislodge the doubt her ex-crush had placed. A knock on the back door snapped her out of her thoughts. Smiling happily she opened the door to find crimson eyes staring back at her, and as she stared back, she could see a small smirk on his muzzle. Amy gathered him up in her arms and hugged him extra close, she could feel him struggle to let her embrace him with so much emotion, but he soon relaxed and returned it

"What's wrong?" he asked, giving the top of her head a very small concerned look

"It's nothing much, just something Sonic said..."

"You shouldn't listen to him, he's just jealous," Shadow stated interrupting her "Now, we're going out are we not?" A smile settled on her face at her lover, pulling away from his embrace she tip-toed up and gave him a sweet, but short, kiss; not giving the ebony hedgehog a chance to respond. Smirking at his girlfriend, he took her hand in his and started the walk to the Chinese restaurant that Amy had wanted to go too.

---

Shadow's glare set hard as he walked hand-in-hand with the pink hedgehog, how dare that blue _faker _talk to his girl. Grinding his teeth, he fought the urge to ask his rose what his rival had said, but he knew that he shouldn't, so he kept it to himself. Scanning the street up ahead for the Chinese he had made reservations in, he saw it, but the place had a massive queue; keeping any obscenities in his brain he barged past everyone in the line, who obviously had not booked in advance.

"Shadow the Hedgehog, table for two" he said, his deep voice scaring the waiter at the front of the restaurant, making the little red fox scurry off to find out if Shadow's table was ready. As he scuttled back from his journey, the onyx hedgehog was still glaring at him

"Your table is ready, please follow me" he asked before he grabbed two menus and rushed through the other diners, not giving the onyx hedgehog a chance to respond. Pulling Amy along, he followed the waiter, glaring at anyone who stared at him or his woman. When they reached their table, which to Shadow's anguish was located by the window. As he walked by Amy's seat he pulled out the chair for his rose before he carried on and sat down across from the vacant chair. He looked up at Amy, who daintily sat in the chair he had pulled out and tucked herself under the table before taking the menus from the waiter.

"You look... lovely" Shadow said, startling the female hedgehog. A smirk fluttered onto his face as a blush covered her cheeks

"Th-Thank you" she stuttered in return, hiding in the menu. Chuckling, the onyx hedgehog picked up his menu and read the dishes to himself; he made a face at anything he didn't like - which was most of it. Deciding on chicken fried rice; he placed the menu down and admired the form sat across from him. He adored the way her eyes sparkled, and the way she bit her lip when she didn't know what to do. Of course not one of his thoughts were expressed on his face, which made it easier to look at her. When she smiled happily and looked at him, she reached across to touch his hand, but he shook his head

"Not here" he whispered, patting her hand briefly. Amy's smile faltered for a second before she realised that he meant later. When the waiter came back, they ordered and Amy chatted at Shadow, laughing when he made a sarcastic or witty remark, she was enjoying herself and nothing could wreck her perfect evening.

---

Emerald eyes watched with untamed jealousy as he saw the two sitting in plain view of everyone, just happy to be together. He had noticed Shadow's avoidance of holding hands, and he made a mental note of it, he could also see Amy talking and the other listening, which the blue hero thought he could turn into the onyx hedgehog not taking an interest in her… Or what she had to say. Sonic snorted when the waiter brought them a bottle of rosé wine. That should be _him_ pouring the alcoholic liquid into her glass whist she smiled sweetly at _him_, not Shadow! Anger boiled up in him as he watched Amy laughing at whatever the streaked hedgehog had said, it should be HIM making her laugh! Him, him, _HIM_. Sonic continued to watch as their food was served, he watched the steaming meal on Amy's plate and smiled slightly. Chicken chow mein, how predictable. He shook his head and focused on the task at hand, studying the onyx male was harder than he had first anticipated; Shadow was hard to read, but that just made it a tiny bit easier to drag Amy away from the tainted hedgehog's true feelings..._ Whatever _they were.

As they finished their meal, about an hour later, the cerulean hedgehog was starting to get _really _bored; his legs hurt and so did his eyes. Shadow and Amy were walking away from him and he contemplated following them. Weighing up the pros and cons, he decided to follow them, to see if he could get any more fuel against Shadow. Creeping after them, he picked up snippets of their conversation, but it was too vague for Sonic to get the drift. When Amy enclosed Shadow's streaked arm in her own, Sonic stopped walking and growled, not because she did it, but because he _let _her. He was meant to hate it so the hero could exploit it. Fuming, he continued to stalk the two. When they reached the pink females house, he was close enough to hear the couple's conversation

"Do you want to come in Shadow?" she asked, still holding his arm. Sonic could see the blush on his rival's face and relished in it

"I'm not sure..."

"Nonsense!" she interrupted, giving the male a smile and after she had unlocked her door dragged the poor ebony hedgehog inside. Sonic scowled, he definitely was _not_ going up to her window to see what was going on, he may have stalked them home, but he was no peeping Tom. Shoving his hands behind his back he wandered away from the house, thinking of ways to lie to his love about the onyx faker.

---

Sorry for the wait guys. -Apologetic smile- _Next Time: Sonic confronts Amy with Shadow's coldness and Amy goes to see Shadow..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shadow the Hedgehog, Amy Rose or any Sonic Team related characters.

_**I'd like to thank every one who reviewed the last chapter. Both the good and the bad ones. Though I don't really appreciate being told to die... XD**_

**(AN: I fixed those awful grammar and spelling errors in the last chapter as well. That's what I get for proof-reading things at three in the morning. -Sweatdrop- I also have no excuse for not updating, so I'm not even going to make one up.)**

**---**

**Chapter Four**

Closing the door, the pink female turned and sent the male in front of her a huge smile. Walking towards him, she lifted her arms and looked directly into his eyes, asking 'permission' to embrace him. A small smirk crossed Shadow's muzzle before he shook his head. Lowering her ears, a pout came to Amy's face; sighing she began to lower her arms in defeat. It was only when his gloved hand touched her chin and angled her head to look at the other hedgehog. She then took notice of his smirk and its hidden meaning. Another beaming smile appeared on her lips as she threw her arms around him, nuzzling into the white fur on his chest. A content sigh fell from her form as she felt his streaked arms travel around her waist and a very light peck placed upon her forehead made her look up at him

"Thank you for the lovely evening Shadow," she said softly "I'm sorry I set the evening off badly though..."

"You did no such thing," he replied, looking down to her with a very faint smirk

"If you say so," she smiled and gazed into his ruby orbs. There was something about the glint in them that drew her in and made her weak at the knees "I love you" she whispered softly, placing her lips on his. She knew that by masking room for him to respond, there would be no awkward silence on his part. So she just wanted to show him how she felt as well.

Shadow lowered his ears slightly and tightened his grip on her waist. He was thankful for the kiss she had bestowed, it made him not responding with the same words easier. Returning the kiss, but with more passion, he lowered his hands to rest on her hips. The onyx male felt a small pressure on his bottom lip; smirking, he returned the little nip and an almost silent content sound fell from his chest. A giggle fell from the female in his arms and she broke away from the lip-lock

"I've never heard you do that before," she beamed at him "I like it!" The ebony male stared down at her and merely raised an eyebrow

"Well then, I may have to do it again sometime… Won't I?" he stated with a smirk, teasing her.

"How about now?" she asked, looking up to him hopefully. Crimson eyes softened slightly at her pleading look then to escape her pout he gazed to the clock

"Not now," he responded, bringing his eyes back to his girlfriend "It's getting late"

"I don't mind if you stay here Shadow..." she offered. Her beau was silent for a few moments, contemplating her offer

"I do not think that would be a good idea Rose," he spoke, his grip becoming more secure around her, as if he actually did want to stay "I should go" Amy pouted, but smiled non-the-less

"Okay Shadow," she nodded, also tightening her grip on her boyfriend "Can I come and see you tomorrow though?"

"You do not need to ask. You know that," he sighed, giving her a light, teasing smirk then placing a feather-light kiss on her lips. Slipping from her grasp, he headed towards the door, arms by his sides, not even daring to look back. He didn't want to see her expression that might make him change his mind. A sudden sound of movement behind him made him turn abruptly; only to be met with the pink hedgehog's lips on his own. Smirking, he returned the act of affection and pulled away "Good-night Rose"

"Night!" she grinned to him, releasing him from the hug. There was no way in hell she was letting him leave without a proper kiss! Nodding to her, the male hedgehog whisked himself away in a flash of chaos-caused light. Amy put her hand on the side of her face and sighed "You make me so happy Shadow..." she whispered to the now empty room. Smiling still, she walked up to her room and quickly changed into her pyjamas. Rushing into the bathroom, she brushed her teeth, the smile never fading. Jumping into bed a few minutes later, she sighed once more and closed her eyes, wishing that her boyfriend was next to her before letting sleep claim her.

---

A rushed knock at the front door the next morning shook Amy from her daydream. Looking to the door with a smile, she opened it quickly opened it to be met by a blue figure

"Hey Ames" the hero greeted coolly, a smile on his face.

"Hello Sonic," she responded with a smile, stepping aside to allow him entrance "Come in"

"Thanks!" he casually walked past her and took a seat on her sofa. The rose female closed the door and turned to face him, unsure of his motives for paying her a visit at this time in the morning.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Nah, I'm fine thanks. Just came by to see how you were" A small frown settled on her face. _Why does he suddenly come around all the time now I'm with Shadow?_

"Well, I'm fine and yourself?"

"I'm great, as always," he responded, his trademark pose coming into action. The blue hedgehogs smile faded slightly as he saw the frown on his friends face "Though I do have something to tell you"

"Oh? What is it?" she asked, moving to sit next to the hero, though keeping at reasonable distance. His words from the evening before were still fresh in her mind and she didn't know if she could handle another argument about it.

"Now don't 'spaz' out," he started, making the frown on her face deepen "I saw you n' Shadow walk to your date last night and he was being pretty cold towards you. Do you really think...?"

"Sonic..." she warned, folding her arms defensively "You should know how Shadow is by now. It may look like he's being cold or ignorant, but he's _not_. He is really loving and caring, he's just not used to showing it, that's all!" she said calmly, defending the one she loved

"Mhmm, okay. Then why did he shake his head whilst you tried to hold his hand?" the cerulean male asked, turning to face her

Amy's emerald orbs narrowed slightly "You _followed_ us?!" she asked in a low tone. A sheepish smile came over Sonic's face

"Maybe," he than tried to dig himself out of the hole he had just put himself in "But..."

"No buts Sonic," the upset female interrupted "Out"

"Huh?"

"Get out!" she cried, waving her hand towards the door "You said that you wouldn't let my and Shadow's relationship get in the way of our friendship. Please leave!" As he saw the state his comment had put her in, he sighed and stood, heading towards the door. The small sobs from his friend piercing his heart like little knives. Closing the door, he walked slowly away from his love's home. _I just have to keep wearing her down. After all, quitters never win... And I am definitely no quitter!_

_---_

Knowing that seeing a certain person would calm her down, the pink hedge-girl rushed towards Station Square. The conversation with her _friend_ half an hour ago was still running through her head and she needed reassurance. Normally she would go and see him in the afternoon, both to give him his space and to let him rest. Running up to the communal front door to the block of flats he resided in, she composed herself before pushing the buzzer on the corresponding number of her beau's abode. A few seconds later a grumpy voice cut through the static

"What?"

"Shadow, its Amy," she spoke calmly not betraying her distress "I know I don't usually come until the afternoon, but I needed to come now..." The small sound of the door being unlocked interrupted her tirade and a smile rested on her face as she opened it. She could always rely on him.

As soon as she reached his abode, she knocked and blinked when it opened instantly. Looking into his ruby eyes as she entered; a new batch of tears fell down her muzzle. An un-gloved hand pushed the door closed then wiped the tears from his girlfriend's eyes

"What's wrong?" he asked, in a softer tone from his greeting via the intercom

"I had a visitor this morning," she responded, trying to keep her sobs at bay "And he said some upsetting things"

"Was this _visitor_ the faker?" Shadow asked, wrapping his arms around his beau and then guiding them to his plush white sofa. Plopping down and pulling her onto his lap, he awaited her answer

"Yeah..." she then wrapped her arms around his neck, looking into his eyes once more "He followed us on our date last night"

"You should now worry about him Rose," the ebony male stated "As I have told you before, he is just jealous. Do not let it get to you" A smile shone through her tears at his sincere words

"Thanks Shadow, you're right" she giggled and snuggled into him, now happy. Wrapping an arm around his female, crimson orbs glared at the plain, royal purple wall across from his seat. That blue hedgehog was getting on his nerves. Amy was his now and he planned on keeping it that way.

---

_Next time: __Another date, Sonic once again tries to make Amy change her mind. Shadow confronts Sonic and then the hero tells Amy a little lie..._


End file.
